Micropumps are used to pump small amounts of fluid. It is sometimes desirable to pump the fluid at slow flow rates to allow testing of the fluid by different miniature sensors, such as micro-electro-mechanical devices and micro-chemical analysis systems. Such pumps are useful in miniature fluid handling systems. Miniature chemical analysis systems utilize small sample volumes integrated with chemical sensors and/or separation devices such as electrophoresis systems and application methods such as polymerase chain reaction. The micropumps provide the ability to move fluid through such systems in at a desired flow rate.
Current micropumps exhibit one or more of the following problems. Some are made with glass, quartz or silicon, and are difficult to work with. Many utilize checked-valve diaphragm pumps, or passive diffuser valves. Many of such devices lack efficiency and ability to produce recirculating flow. Further, many of the devices need to be primed in order to operate, adding to difficulties of use.